Spark Trouble
by Darkscream
Summary: G1 My OC Darkscream is bothered by a ringing noise. Yet only she can hear it. Is it just a glitch or something else? Set after 'Newcomer'.


"Darkscream, look out!"

The cry came too late as I felt a searing burn of laser fire tear right though my wing. I was hit.

Fear at the sudden attack reeled through my mind, as I was sent careening out of control. I somehow managed to transform just before I came crashing down, hard, on the pavement below. That screeching noise when my body slid across the cement still reels in my mind as that noise nearly shattered my audio receivers.

Lucky for me, Starscream saw this happen. My vision may of been blurry, but I was able to see him run over to me. Ah damn, I think the shot hit closer than I first thought. I winced as I tried to move, only to be pushed back down to the ground. Not like I had the energy to resist anyway.

Lasers burn like the Pit.

Despite the pain, I forced myself to turn my head to see Starscream. He was standing right beside me, but I saw that energon trickled down the side of his head. I guess he must of gotten hit while coming over. "Starscream..." I managed to say before he put a hand up and shook his head.

"Shut up and stay still. You should of listened to me and turned away," he chided with a grin.

I replied with an amused tone, "I...I never listen to you."

The pain finally got to me as I winced and blacked out. Starscream's scowling face was the last thing I saw, but I know he was worried.

* * *

"Darkscream."

Who is that?

The voice grumbled something I couldn't make out. It did sound familiar, but no.

I groaned and then heard a amused chuckle. That voice still sounded distant, but I knew it had to be close. What I want to know is where am I now?

I was unable to judge time, but I'd find out soon enough. My optics flickered for a second as my system had to reboot everything. Maybe just a few more minutes, then I'll wake up.

A chill went over my body when I realized that I wasn't in the burning vicinity anymore. Where was I now for it to be cold? Well, this was a jolt to my system as I quickly sat up. My head felt dizzy with the sudden rush, but it went away quickly.

"Good, your awake." It was the same voice from before.

Turning my head, my optics came completely online as I looked to the voice. I was not expecting to see this particular Decepticon. It was Megatron and he, he was smiling? This can't be good.

That smile was menacing to me and caused me to back up on the table. Luckily this one was against a wall, so I could only go back so far. I was still nervous, but I started to settle down when Megatron raised his hand up.

My head tilted to the side as I was confused. Why was he here and not Starscream?

"What happened? How did I get here?" I asked. Only two of the many questions that roamed through my mind.

Since Megatron was the only one there, for some reason since this was a medical bay, he took it to tell me. "Darkscream, you blacked out in front of Starscream," he started to explain. "He took it on himself to keep an eye on you while, well, he for once acted like a real leader. Like I will tell him that. The Autobot that had caused your blackout is now non functional."

He shook his head and chuckled before continuing. "When the battle finally ended, I had to threaten Starscream to back off, so Thundercracker and Skywarp could carry you back to base."

_My brother was that reluctant? Does he really care for me that much?_ I pondered for a few moments. I guess I'll have to ask him when I'm allowed to leave.

Megatron cleared his throat to get my attention. "As I was saying, the Constructicons had stayed behind for other duties. I followed the pair of jets and quite surprising, the Contructicons were happy to help," he said before chuckling. I never knew that they would ever be happy over anything.

He took a data pad that was set down on my table and looked at it. "Yes. That shot was not quite life threatening. They acted like it was serious," he grumbled before handing the data pad to me to look at.

I took it and checked it out. By the looks of it, I was out for quite some time. My gaze moved back up to Megatron. "I wonder why they would act like that, when I've only been here for such a short time."

"I would like to know the exact same thing," was Megatron's reply. He said nothing more before leaving.

I got off the table shortly after and also left the room. My mind was still racing with questions. I did decide on one thing: I would question my brother.

Only thing is, I have no idea to where he had gone off to since I last saw him. Well, as luck would have it, Soundwave was walking past. "Soundwave!"

I went over to him when he stopped. "Soundwave, where did my brother go off to?"

Soundwave replied: "Starscream is on a recon."

"Recon? What recon?"

"Megatron has Thundercracker, Skywarp, and Starscream out at the battlefield to see if there is anything to recover."

"Thanks," I replied. I then waved goodbye before running down the hall. Since that was over with, might as well do more exploring. I almost knew where everything was in this base.

Sadly, luck decided to have a field day with me.

I really hate luck.

I really do.

Suddenly, I fell a stab of pain jolt right through my system. It felt as if I had been hit by an ion blast, but I knew that was impossible. I fell back against a nearby wall, clutching my chest. What the slag was going on?

I ended up sliding down the wall, until I hit the floor. My optics dimmed as I cringed from this pain. This was the worst type of pain I have ever known and wouldn't be surprised if this was one of the worst that any Transformer would ever go through.

It felt like as if my spark was being torn apart.

I knew that falling down and blacking out were not the greatest options for me at this point. Gathering what strength I was able to muster up, despite having to force the pain aside. I managed to get back to my feet and put a hand on the wall.

While I had to hold my chest with one hand, I kept the other on the wall to keep from falling down. Slowly, I started to walk, my hand being a guide and a support as I made my way forward.

I wasn't thinking clearly, as when my hand slid onto a door, it opened.I wasn't expecting this, so I fell into the room. A loud clang reached my audio receivers as I hit the ground with a wince. The majority of the pain was still deep inside, where my spark was cased.

While on the ground, my optics flashed as I looked to see if someone was there.

The room was completely empty.

I had to stand up on my own again, despite the burning sensation that surged through my system. I managed to climb onto the nearest bed, as I contined todeal with various cluttered metal pieces everywhere.

I collapsed from the lack of energy, as I used what I had just to get here. My entire system stared to shut down, but I don't know how, but I managed to keep myself conscious.

Yelling from outside the room reached me as I winced slightly. I hope that itssomeone that could help.

The hiss of the door closing alerted me that someone had entered. I guess that the door remained open when I entered. My optics had shut off, but I was still able to listen as I heard someone speak and another respond.

"Who is this?" asked the first voice.

"Don't as me, me," replied the second.

"Looks familiar," stated the third.

Wait, there are three metallic voices. Who are these guys?

"Your right. This looks like Starscream, but didn't Megatron send that blockhead on a mission?"

At the mention of my brother's name, I was able to speak. "Star…scream…"

A clinking of metal crashing into the other alerted me that the speakerssounded surprised that I spoke. The first voice was the one to respond. "Hey, you don't sound to good."

"Don't be an idiot, Kickback. Does it look like she's in good condition?" grumbled the third.

I heard feet shuffling and a mumbled response.

Getting agitated, I yelled at them. "If your done arguing, go find Hook!"

My jaw clenched as that did not help the pain any at all.

I heard all three of them jump back then run out of the room. The world was silent once more and… It was peaceful. I wanted to sleep so badly.

_No, _Iyelled mentaly. _Don't fall asleep. Stay awake just long enough. _I was getting so tired but I had to stay awake.

Sleep sounded so good, as the more I refused it, the more I wanted it. Just before I felt like falling asleep, I felt my shoulders being shaken. "Fall asleep now and you're done for," said a familiar voice.

I then felt my body being lifted up. My spark was killing me, but I still wanted to sleep.

At least with all of this movement, I was unable to fall asleep. That was a good thing, even though I still wanted sleep. Sadly, I did want it so badly, my body shut down for a few moments.

* * *

My system came back online, but the pain was still there, so I knew I wasn't asleep for a verylong. What I heard next, I was glad to hear.

"Your going to be fine, Darkscream. I got to you just in time." It was Hook.

I heard a few other voices then Hook yell. "Give me that back. This is not a toy Kickback."

Kickback again?

Who exactly is Kickback?

I was finally able to let my self slip off to sleep. Sleep is such a relief.

* * *

Something hit my head as I grumbled and rubbed it. Guess this means that I'm awake, but who hit me? I sat up and scowled at whoever was there.

I was not expecting to see an insect. This was confusing now. "When did this base get bugs?" I chided with the insect.

The black and purple Decepticon scowled. "I'm not a bug," he grumbled. "I'm an Insecticon and the name's Kickback."

Kickback, I knew that name. "Oh. You were one of those voices I heard before. You also stole something of Hook's. That, I remember."

I then chuckled as Kickback grinned before ducking an object thrown by Hook. Covering my mouth to contain another laugh, I watched him leave before looking to Hook.

"Ignore him and the other Inscticons. They wouldn't be here if they didn't serve a purpose," he grumbled. I guess Hook despised them. I figured he just hated bugs. Shrugging, I was going to get off the table but was pushed back down by a strong hand.

I turned my head to see the hand. It was gun metal gray and I knew right away who it belonged to. Megatron.

"Take the time to rest up. You can move about and leave this room in a day. For now, stay here and that's an order," he said with a stern voice. I listened; I was still tired after all.

I was about to fall asleep when I remembered hearing a ringing type of sound. The noise had started when my spark started acting up, but now it was gone. I decided that when I would wake up, I'd ask Soundwave about it.

For now, I'm going to sleep. Maybe I sleep too much, but at least I can sleep without pain or worry this time.

* * *

"A noise? What kind of noise?" questioned Soundwave as I went right to him as soon as I woke up.

"I don't quite know. It sounded like some type of low level bell," I murmered. Though I barely remembered it exactly, but I did remember a rhythm to it.

Soundwave brought up a variety of different bell sounds as I watched. He gave me thirty seconds for each of the different rings. If the tone was wrong, he changed it. It almost seemed endless to me, until he came to the final bell.

I recognized that tone as it was as close to the one I heard; that was as close as we were going to get. "That's the one Soundwave. Can you change the frequency of it to see if we can get the exact one?"

Soundwave turned back to the computer. He then started to adjust the frequency ever so slightly to find the right one. It almost started to seem pointless, until the right frequency came up and I nearly keeled over from the jolt that went through my system.

Turning it off, Soundwave silently recorded the sound to a disk and turned to see me. I had regained my composure and looked back over. I wanted to know why that noise didn't affect him, but that would be a stupid question to ask.

"Do you think that the sound will affect any others?" I asked, watching as he turned back to the computer and called Dead End in.

I wondered why he picked a Stunticon. Shrugging, I pondered it over until Dead End walked in. There could not possibly be a more depressed Decepticon. Okay, maybe the most depressed _Transformer_ rather.

Dead End was obviously bored and it showed in his posture when he walked in. "What is it?" he asked in a emotionless tone.

I sighed as Soundwave played the sound. I had shut off my audio receivers while it played. When it ended, I turned them back on and looked over to Dead End.

The Stunticon was quiet. All emotions, if he had nay, were hidden behind that visor. He appeared to be uneffected. "I'm being used to test bell sounds now. Life is good to me," he said. His voice dripping with sarcasm.

Soundwave dismissed Dead End. He checked to see if any of the seekers had returned, and they had. He then called in Starscream.

_Starscream is back, good. _I smiled at the thought that he was back. I looked over to the door when he walked into the room. "Welcome back, Starscream," I said cheerfuly.

Starscream blinked once and looked over in my direction. "Your better, that's good," he said as he walked over to me. "So, what do you want?"

"Test," said Soundwave. I once again shut off my audio receivers as the sound played. Like before, when it ended, I turned them back on and saw a grimace look on Starscream's ebony face.

"This is what you bothered me for?" growled Starscream as he waved a hand, being grumpy now. He walked out as I sighed and looked back to Soundwave.

_Why was he not affected? Am I the only one? _I remained quiet as my brother left. I saw that he was occupied with figuring out what, I could only guess is what the cause of the sound and nobody else was.

Suddenly, I remembered I was supposed to stay in the medical bay. That isn't too good, not remembering, now is it? With a grin, I ran right out and back to the medical bay. At least I didn't run into anyone.

Luck decided to give me a break as when I got back to the medical bay, only Hook and Scrapper were in there. I caught a grin from Hook as he knew I was supposed to stay. I managed to smile, as I was glad that Megatron never found out.


End file.
